Before My Last Breath
by Moon Adrienne
Summary: One girl. One chance. One life. Will she be able to get out alive?
1. Who is she?

**Before my last Breath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any CCS material but the other characters found in this Fic are owned by moii.**

* * *

"Where is she?!" Commanded a deep powerful voice.

"I-I don't know! Where's who?! Who are you, what do you want from me!" Exclaimed a scared 14 year old boy.

"Don't play stupid with me, where is your cousin! Tell me now, Shayne!" Erupted the angry voice.

Dark figures surrounded the average built boy, he had shaggy dark brown hair and wore his hat to the side. Glancing around himself, he saw no way out and did the only thing he could think of. He assumed his fighting stance and glared dead-on at the man who was asking all the ridiculous questions.

"I don't know who you're talking about but you're not going to get one finger on me" Growled Shayne. He eyed the biggest guy '_Pft, no chance..'_

_Shayne, move, now._

"What? Who was that" He turned and looked around him, the figures seemed confused and eyed him carefully, watching all his gestures.

"What do you speak of?" Spoke the dark figure.

_Fine, be stupid. _

Shayne glanced around him and took a side step and crouched down, not one second passed where the figures weren't watching him.

_Good._

A random figure jumped down from the building and stood in front of Shayne protectively. She looked around the age of an 18 year old with piercing blue eyes.

"Leave him alone, Dan." Bit out the girl

"Well there's no need to bother him anymore, we have what we want, don't we boys?" Responded the large man going by the name Dan.

"Damn right there isn't, you wouldn't of touched him anyway. Now leave him be and lets do this" Glared the female.

"Adrienne? What's going on!" Questionned Shayne.

"No chance, do you have any idea how much your dead body is worth?"Dan said.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do, shame you're never going to get it, huh?" Glared Adrienne.

Dan pulled out a gun and pointed it and Adrienne's face.

"Come on lovey, don't let it end like this, put up a fight at least"

Adrienne glanced up to the roof and eyed the gun.

"Nice piece of equipment, never used it eh? Shame, such a beautiful gun gone to waste because of a stupid owner. Oh well, take your best shot" Adrienne spread her arms out wide and stared at Dan.

Shayne's eyes went wide and he let out a shriek of horror.

"ENNE!"

"Goodbye, Adrienne"

A gunshot was heard and Dan hit the ground along with a shattered gun.

"Try harder next time" Adrienne spoke before grabbing Shayne's hand and taking off into the far distance, leaving the dumbfounded group staring at Dan.

"What was THAT? Who was that? What did you do! Where when how!" Questioned Shayne.

"Shut up, let's go" Adrienne yanked his arm and they were gone in the distance.

Up on the roof that Adrienne gazed at stood an average height girl around 16 as well. She stood with her honey-brown hair and piercing emerald eyes. A smile crept on her lips and she put her gun away and took off into the night.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"HOEEEEEEE, I'm going to be LATEEEEEEEE" Screamed a young 14 year old girl who sprung out her bed. She ran to her closet and threw on a pair of white khakis and a baby pink tank top. She rushed to the mirror and eyed herself once and brushed out her honey-brown locks. Applying a bit of mascara to let her emerald eyes shine and ran into the washroom, put on some deodorant, brushed her teeth then booked it for the door.

"Wow that was some dream…Who we're those people and I could of sworn that girl looked so much like me, a little more roughed up but none the less…" The girl asked herself on her way to school. It was her first day of grade nine and she was everything but excited.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Screamed an over-joyed girl.

"Tomoyo?" Asked Sakura.

"Hai! Sakura! You're going here too? THAT'S SO EXCITING! ME TOO!" Exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Yeah, wow, this rocks, we're going to high school Moyo, high school!" Shrieked Sakura.

"I know, how exciting is this!" Said Tomoyo.

The two girls approached the high school campus and watched it fill up rapidly. Sakura's eye got caught on a certain girl who was standing by a shaded tree with a few other boys, she figured they were about 16 but it wasn't their age that shocked her, it was the intensity of the girl's blue eyes, the same eyes of the girl in her dream but she a younger version. She tore her eyes away just in time to notice the boy in front of her that she trampled over.

"Ohh, hooee, I am so so so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, it won't happen again, I swear" Sakura started apologizing until she glanced the boy in the face and stood up rapidly and took off to the school.

His dark eyes followed her until she left his sight.

"Yo, Dan, you okay man? She trampled you pretty good"

"Yeah man, I'm chill. Help me up bro" Dan threw his hand out and got lifted up.

The girl by the tree let out a small grin.

"That's our girl, boys. Get a good look. Who ever can bring her to me first gets a prize. Get it done. You have one hour"

Sakura's mind was dazed. That girl. That girl was the one from her dream! And that boy! That was the boy who tried to kill her! What was going on, why was she seeing all these people. Sakura knew she had to get out and leave, but she didn't know how.

"Ou, Sakura-chan, there's only babelicious boy over there giving you a look-over, you should go talk to him, oh oh oh he's coming over! Talk to him!" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

Sakura looked up and her eye met with a pair of amber eyes and a head of dark chocolate hair.

"Hey" His heavy voice carried threw the room.

"H-Hi" Sakuras meekish voice was nothing like his. She gazed at his amazing features. Beautiful eyes, gorgeous face, amazing body, seductive voice.

"My name is Li, but you can call me Syaoran. Want to go for a walk…?"

"Kinomoto, Sakura"

"Want to go for a walk Miss Sakura?" Asked Syaoran.

"Uhm, sure, I-I'd love to" Sakura managed to stutter out and walked off with Li. Tomoyo giggled and watched the pair walk off

'_Perfect'_thought Tomoyo.

OUTSIDE

Sakura followed Syaoran as they walked towards the end of the yard.

"So can I know a little bit about this mystery guy who has brought me out here?" Asked Sakura.

"Well, I lived downtown for awhile, then I moved to the outskirts to go to a..better school. I live with my friend and I have 4 sisters as well as an amazingly annoying cousin, but you'll be meeting her sometime soon. I'm a racer."

"A..racer?"

"Yeah, racer. You know, bikes? Got me kicked out of my house but its all chill. Everything is cool now. Well, we've reached our destination." Syaoran looked up and saw a forest infront of them. Sakura looked around and gazed at Syaoran.

"A…Forest?"

"You ask too many questions." Li stated.

"Just wait. Enne, come out, its Ran" Syaoran looked into the deep forest.

"Perfect. I knew I could count on you Ran, your prize is in the lot, courtesy of Carly, don't let me down and you can keep it and use it in next months race" floated a young voice.

"Kick ass Enne! This is why I like you so much more then Carly!" Syaoran smiled and took off.

Sakura looked around her, now she was scared. That voice, she'd heard it before.

"Sakura Kinomoto, am I correct?" The female stepped out of the woods and glanced at Sakura.

"Y-yes" Sakura stuttered out.

"My name is Adrienne Wilkinson. I am the future leader of a group, if you may call it. I worked with your brother for quite some time before he passed. I'm very sorry it had to happen. It wasn't suppose to end that way and we will get our revenge. Which is why you are standing before me this instant, Kinomoto. Let me ask you a quick question, do you believe in fate?"

"My brother?! You knew my brother! You, you were the reason he passed!"

"Now now, let's not get hasty and make assumptions. I am not the reason he passed, it was a personal chance to do what he did and you will later understand his decision like all of us have, now answer my question."

"I don't believe you! I don't want anything to do with you and your group!" Screamed Sakura as she turned around and tried to take off.

"You take one more step and I will make it to be your last." Spoke Adrienne calmly.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned to face Adrienne.

"Now, again, the question, answer it"

"Yes, I believe in fate"

"Good, now, if I told you that your fate was to take over this group and to monitor this territory, you would respond?"

"Bullshit. You're full of bullshit" Spat Sakura.

"Call me a liar one more time and you'll regret it" Snapped Adrienne.

"You have empty threats, what are you going to do, kill me? You filthy poor liar" Scowled Sakura.

And that was it, Adrienne gracefully lunged and round housed Sakura to the ground, pulling out her beautifully carved knife and pressing it to Sakura's throat.

"Now, call me a liar one more time with empty threats and we'll see how much longer your life lasts" Glared Adrienne.

"I-I'm sorry."

"That's what I thought. Syaoran! Bring her back to our home. I'll deal with her when I get there. In the mean time, but her through training, she needs to learn everything as soon as possible. Oh and keep Eli away from her. Tell Tomoyo to try and knock some sense into her and explain calmly until Carly or myself get there. Understood?" Spoke Adrienne calmly.

Syaoran sped over on his bike.

"Crystal clear, Sakura, let's go, don't worry you'll be fine" Syaoran glanced in her direction.

Adrienne stood up and lifted up Sakura, pushing her towards Syaoran. She did as she was told and got on the bike, tears pouring down her face.

'Touya, what is going on, what have you gotten me into'

"Mission accomplished, the cherry blossom is on her way to the house, make her feel…acquainted." Spoke Adrienne into her phone before snapping it shut.

'_Oh this was going to work out gloriously.' _Thought Adrienne before she took off into the forest.

* * *

Yeah I know, you probably don't get it or you're probably like OH EM GEE PREDICTABLE, but wait for it.

Anyway, I had taken a very LARGE leave of absence since my last fic I Never and I came back deciding to write and actual fic based on some events that have happened in my life although some of these situations are extremely blown out of proportion from what really happen, some are word for word reality. But anyway.

COMMENT on my writing if you want, there are probably some mistakes, I'm sorry for that but yeah. Ever watched Pulp Fiction? This fic is going to be all over the place, past, present and future all mixed into various chapters, try to keep up, ne?

Anyway yes. This was really short, I am aware. It was an introduction; the other chapters will be much longer.

THAT'S ALL FROM LE MOII

Have a wonderffuullll reading;

Moon.


	2. Grown up? FUTURE

**Before my last Breath**

**Disclaimer: ONCE AGAIN I do not own CCS or any characters under CLAMP but I do own MY characters, so paws off ladies and gents.**

* * *

2 Years Later

Sakura sat in the living room hanging upside down off the couch watching The Hills while eating some oatmeal.

"Hey lazy ass! Get up, we got a mission" Boomed a commanding voice.

"Easy there Mister I-Own-The-Joint. I've told you this before, I am not going anywhere unless Enne or Carly tell me to!" Spoke Sakura.

Syaoran looked her over from toe to head. She had matured so much in two years and blossomed into a beautiful young fighter. Her honey coloured hair reached down to her chest and she had side bangs, carefully pulled over her left eye. She had pierced her ears, which bore emerald studs and received an initiation tattoo up the side of her stomach of cherry blossom petals. She still had her slim figure but now she was more built, more respectful. Her eyes only ever had mascara and eyeliner and she was still one of the most beautiful women Li has ever set his eyes upon.

Sakura stood up and yanked her shirt down along with her shorts.

"Wedgiiieeee, yeouch no wonder I stopped sitting like that" Sakura said awkwardly.

"Sakura, Syaoran, Enne, Mei Lin, Eriol, Tomoyo and Rayne, report to the lecture chamber, now" Spoke a loudspeaker containing the voice of hers truly, Carly.

"Ha! Told you! Let's go lazy!"

"Gaaahh, so much MOVING" Sakura grumbled and headed for the stairs, followed by Syaoran.

They walked down the hall and into a room only to be met by a very angry Carly.

"Sit down, now, all of you."

Enne was taken aback and glared at Carly.

"That's no way to talk to your new operations leader" Spat Enne.

"Ugh, shut your trap" Snapped Carly.

The rest of the group sat there quietly.

"New operations leader?" Asked Eli.

"Yes. This meeting has been called for two reasons. One, an important mission is ahead of us and two, you will no longer be under my command due to recent issues, Enne will be your new leader when I step down." Spoke Carly.

"But first, the mission. If you haven't already been told or heard, a recent crew has challenged us to a face off. Chiharu's crew, to be exact. The stakes? If we win, they join us, if we lose, they get our property. Let's not lose focus boys. Your mission is to bug the place, cameras and everything. I want the whole shebang because I want to know how they fight and function. Eli, you are in control of that part. The rest of you, I need you to infiltrate and eliminate. Think you can do that? Good. Enne will be leading the mission and her second will be Li. So Enne, take it away" Carly finished and sat down.

Adrienne glanced at the room and stood up carefully.

"Alright ladies and gents, here's the deal. Their gang consists of 30 people. We simply need to divide and conquer. So far, what has been observed is that they stay in little groups of 3 or 4, based on skills. The gunners are together and the fighters are to. Getting my drift? This mean the weaker links, I.E the snakes and the watchers, hang around together as well. So, we take them out first, Mei Lin, you've got that on your own. Next, for the gunners and the fighters, Li and Tomoyo, they're all yours. The other three random groups consists of dealers, runners, and the ones with the most skill. Rayne you can handle that and Eli will back you up. Now, the last group is the group in command, the leaders, if you will. Sakura, you are going to be taking them on with me. Wipe that grin off your face, it was you or Rayne. I need a fast fighter. Now, this mission will take place in 4 hours, go get geared up and get in the practice chamber. I expect nothing but perfection. Sakura, run a practice with Rayne. Rayne I expect you to show her how to move properly, understood? Secondly, as Carly mentioned earlier, I will be your new operations leader in a week, when she steps down. The reason is private but I expect every single one of you to treat me with the same respect as her. Some of you already know me as second in command and some are just learning but from now on I'll be running the show, to say the least. That's all for today. Get a move on. Dismissed." Adrienne finished and sat down, watching the members leave one by one.

She carefully laid her head on the table before bursting into sobs.

"Carly, what are we going to do" She spoke quietly.

"I don't know Enne, he didn't leave us for good, he'll always be with us.."

Carly and Adrienne both glanced at a picture on the wall of the four of them. Carly, Adrienne, Touya and Yukito. Two of them were dead already, and they both knew who was going to go next.

"How are we going to break it to them? They just think he's on vacation…Another soul lost to this cruel world" Spat Adrienne

"Enne, calm down" Spoke Carly calmly.

"No , I will not calm down!" Yelled Adrienne, throwing a chair to the wall. "Two of my best friends are dead! Both of them! Because I couldn't do anything about it! This cruel world absorbed them both, warped into people they never were. Dammit Carly, don't you see?! We are not wanted! They are tearing our lives away, picking us off, taking us over! How much longer can this façade live on? We can only deal for so much longer…I don't know how much more of this I can go through. All I know is that for now, I will fight and I will fight in the memory of my friends, my lives. I will fight until I feel no more pain and no more sadness. Until it is ripped from inside of me and until our friends deaths are avenged for. Now I ask you, dear friend, are you with me during the venture of vengeance?" Finished Adrienne.

"Adrienne, you bring valid points. Yes, I am with you, always, till the end." Carly spoke and they exited the room and made their way down to the practice chamber.

Quietly, Sakura stood inside her room and heard it all. _'Yukito…Dead?No…No this can't be'_

"Yo, Sak, hurry up, we gotta go practice unless you feel like dying out there. Fucking Enne, think she can run this shit. Pft. She just thinks she's the best, we'll see." Grumbled Rayne.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Yelled Sakura, exiting her room and heading downstairs to the chamber. Once she arrived, she looked around to see Mei Lin fighting Syaoran and Tomoyo questioning Eli.

Adrienne descended into the chamber and watched carefully as each member fought and assembled the required equipment.

"Alright Sakura, I'll show you what you are going to need and Rayne will show you how to move in it gracefully, got it?" Smiled Enne.

"I think so, yeah" Responded Sakura. Adrienne gave a thumbs up and walked out of the room for a few moments, only to return with an arm full of random weapons and a suit on a hanger.

"Throw that on and I'll show you where you are going to put all your knives and guns"

Sakura nodded and walked into the other room, eyeing the suit. Black leather, tight-fitting, she was sure it would show all her curves. She examined it closer. There were slots and holes, for weapons of course. She slipped on the leather suit and looked at herself. She looked damn fine but couldn't move to save her life without feeling comfortable. Smiling, she walked out and did a little twirl for Adrienne and Rayne.

Rayne laughed and Adrienne giggled, it was a perfect fit.

"Nice, very nice. Now, knives first. I'm sure you noticed all the little slots? Those are for knives. You have 8 of them, two daggers go in your boots, one in each, you'll need two on each thigh. As well as one of each of your stomach sides and finally one of your hip. I know, they are close together and it'll feel weird moving around, but it'll work out. Now, guns. You have two. One equipped in your lower back slot and you'll have one in your cleavage, don't worry, it won't be visible, we've tested it out. You are going to have a practice session with myself of weapons before we leave but until then, Rayne, she's all yours. And please, don't make her cry, we need her."

Rayne looked at her and eyed her up and down, circling her.

"First things first, I know you can fight, but with this shit on, it's different. Try doing a backflip."

Sakura cracked her fingers and nodded her head. She gave a little running start, did a front handspring and then flipped backwards.

"AH" Sakura screamed loudly and hit the floor in pain.

"The gun in my back pocket dug into my lower back and the knives on my thighs cut me" Whined Sakura.

"I told you, it's different. You are going to have to deal, everyone did, okay?"

"I guess" Sakura groaned and went through an hour of training. Learning how to run, flip, draw her weapons and kneel rapidly.

She let out a sign and examined her injuries, wincing at the pain. Syaoran walked over and couldn't help but laugh at her. She was so cute. He loved watching her fight. She was so graceful, or atleast, tried to be half of the time. She was for sure one of the most talented gunners and he knew for a fact that Adrienne chose her because of that. Her aim was impeccable. She could shoot someone in the neck from half a mile away no problem. He knew she was destined to be the next leader. With her skill, there was no going wrong.

"What are you looking at, chump" Grinned Sakura, gazing up at Syaoran as she laid on her back.

"I'd get up if I were you, Enne is walking over and she'll be mad if you're slacking off" whispered Li, walking away from Sakura.

"Hoe?"

"SAKURA.GET.UP.NOW. YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING BUM!" Screamed Adrienne in Sakura's ear.

"HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sakura shouted and stood up, ready for an oncoming assault which came seconds after. Adrienne attacked full force, dancing around Sakura and throwing punches and kicks mercilessly. Sakura moved quickly and got out of the way, not finding any time to let her assault begin. Enne foot connected with Sakura's ankle and she hit the ground, hard. Sakura winced and whipped out her knife from her left boot and flipped back onto her feet, now was her time to attack. She lunged at Adrienne and flipped over her, pushing the blade into Enne's back and holing one of her guns to her left side.

"Not bad…But you could do so much better, your attack needs to be a lot stronger"

The hours went on and they continued to fight until it was deployment time.

The whole gang stood at the front of the house, it was go time. This mission wouldn't be completed unless they all worked together and they knew it. Mei Lin eyed Eli, who just so happened to be staring at Tomoyo. She grinned and grabbed onto Rayne.

"Alright guys! First mission since the new formation. Lets beat those bitches down and get what belongs to us, who is with mee!" Shouted Mei Lin with glee.

"She's right guys, get pumped, we are about to take these fuckers down. Nobody challenges us." Responded Rayne.

"Don't get too cocky, they could take us out, they out number us greatly, lets just hope our skill rocks theirs. Remember, if you need back up, page Eli. That is what he is there for, and he's watching us all." Syaoran spoke firmly.

"Ready up and roll out! Take the bikes everyone, silenced motors! We don't want them knowing we are coming, come on guys, let's kick some ass!" Exclaimed Adrienne as the crew exited the house and mounted their own bikes. Carly stood by herself and watched the team she had worked so hard to assemble drive off.

'_This is far from over, Adrienne. Just because they are coming after me, doesn't mean I won't fight back. It wont be too much longer until Sakura finds out who she's really fighting and why she's with us. She's a bright girl, she's going to find out what we did and why we're using her. Let's just hope tonight isn't the night of revelation we've all feared'_

* * *

Alright, bear with me, I am still getting use to writing again. I'll get use to it again, I swear . Until then, don't hate me! Hah. Anyway yeah, who thinks they know whats going on? Thank you to my first steady reviewer, you know who you are

Next chapter will be up soon, I need to think things over and school has gotten a little heavier now. I am working at a law firm 1-4 every day so I might delay a lot. Until then, I hope you like this chapter. It's a lot of talking, I know. Just wait until it gets further in, this is still on of the opening chapters. Next chapter will explain a little bit whats been going on and the fourth chapter is really going to be the start and the hook of this story, so just hang tight!

Have a good read!

Adrienne.


End file.
